User blog:ICarlyRulez5101/iCarly/Victorious Character Relationships
Hey iCarly fans! So I was sitting at my computer, eating my raw meat (not really), watching promos and DanWarp videos for iParty With Victorious, and I thought about this; how would the characters from iCarly and Victorious react when they met each other? I wanna know what you think. I'll go first. :) My theories: Carly and Tori: I think they with be *arch enemies* from what I've heard about the episode. I think they won't necessarily *like* each other as friends, but they won't hate each other either. It says on the page that they have to work together to defeat an enemy, so I bet they'll eventually get along towards the end pretty well. :) Carly and Trina: I really think Carly won't like her, as much as most people don't, but she won't be so rude about it. She'll probably just ignore her. Carly and Andre: I think she'll get along with him, and she'll think he's really nice. Maybe even possible flirting, but not as much as with Beck. She'll probably find his music skills very impressive. Carly and Cat: Carly will think she's kinda weird, sweet, and funny. It states on the page that Cat doesn't talk as much, so she may not appear as weird to her. Carly and Robbie: Carly will probably get along with him, and treat him the same as Freddie because he is kind of a *nerd*, like Freddie. Carly and Rex: I think Carly will hate Rex, because she usually gets mad at people who are mean, offending, and annoying all the time. Carly and Beck: She'll probably flirt with him, and tell him he is gorgeous, making Jade super mad. Carly and Jade: I think She will not like Jade, and they might get into a fight over Beck. Sam and Tori: They will probably get along pretty well, but Tori can sometimes get fiesty when the littlest thing bothers her. This may cause the two to fight. Sam and Trina: I bet Sam will completely hate Trina, and whenever Trina says one obnoxious thing, Sam'll probably hurt her physically or emotionally. ;) Sam and Andre: She probably won't interact with him much, but I think she will respect him. Sam and Cat: If Cat does say something witty or *weird* in front of Sam, Sam'll probably insult her, and then Cat will freak out. :) Sam and Robbie: Sam might hurt him like she does with Freddie since he is a nerd, and kind of a wimp. She'll probably insult him for carrying around Rex. Sam and Rex: Sam, of course, will hate Rex. On the page it says Sam throws Rex out a window. This'll cause Robbie to freak out. xP Sam and Beck: She will probably call Beck hot, and it may offend Jade. Sam and Jade: I think they will be friends. They both like being obnoxious and disturbing. Something just tells me they will get along. ;) Freddie and Tori: I bet he will comment that she looks a lot like Shelby Marx, and flirt with her and ask about dating and stuff like that. I think Tori will be creeped out by it, much like Shelby Marx, and Sam'll probably make fun of him. ;) Freddie and Trina: I think Freddie will just ignore her and scowl whenever Trina does or says something mean. Freddie and Andre: I think they will get along great, but Andre will probably be confused by Freddie's techie knowledge. Freddie and Cat: Freddie will probably laugh at how she acts. :) Freddie and Robbie: I think they will become buds because of their *nerdy* and *wimpy* side. Well, I wouldn't call '''Nathan '''exactly "wimpy". ;) Freddie and Rex: I think Freddie will just ignore him, but if Rex says something offending to him, he will give him a mad look. Freddie and Beck: I think they will get along, but if Carly flirts with him or anything, he will probably be a little jealous or groan. They might fight over Carly, because there will be a scene where Beck beats Freddie up with a microphone, so Freddie might do something to make Beck angry, possibly flirting with Jade. :) Freddie and Jade: Freddie might say she's pretty, and Sam might *teach* Jade how to insult Freddie. ;) Okay, I don't think I was so correct, it was just my theory. Tell me what you think! Peace out! ;) Category:Blog posts